Thread protectors are cap or plug-like devices, used to prevent damage to the threads on the ends of pipe lengths during transport from a manufacturing facility to an installation site. These devices are typically installed as a part of the pipe manufacturing process. The installation of thread protectors is often a rate limiting step in the manufacturing process or bottleneck in a production facility.
Drive mechanisms are known for the installation of thread protectors. The process generally involves grasping, positioning, and aligning a thread protector adjacent to a pipe end and mechanically rotating the thread protector to engage the threads of the pipe end, thereby securing the thread protector on the pipe end. The rotational motive force in drive mechanisms is provided by means of pneumatic motors, alternating current motors, or alternating current motors with variable frequency drives. These drive systems are subject to a number of disadvantages, such as limited programmability, lack of accurate torque control, and limited speed control. This limited programmability, accuracy, and control can result in slower cycle speeds, less accurate torque application, lower torque application, and inaccurate thread protector positioning.